pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Site Wide Massive Crossover
This page is for the notes for the second site wide massive crossover. For the actual story, click here. Participants and series * Dioga beta ** Pokémon Tales *** Pokémon Tales: Violet * Dakota ** Dakota Rex: Pokemon Master ** To Be The Best * Steve ** The Super Surprising Adventures of Steve * Primal ** To Be a Master * Xaq ** Pokémon Stop * M3 ** The Legend of Spinarak-Man * Dragontamer ** Pokemon Quest * CrazyMew ** Dawn to Dusk * Off-the-grounder ** Pokémon Lost and Found FANON POKEMON Primary Characters This is a list of characters that are featured with Pokémon that I have charted through and are in my main draft of the story. If your character owns more than 6 Pokémon or you want them to use a future team ahead of your current series episode, list the Pokémon you want them to have on-hand. They may not all be used but it will allow for more creativity. Ian: Sandslash, Vibrava, Claydol, Vespiquen, Infernape, ?? Violet: Eevee, Oricorio (Ghost)/Relicanth Dakota: Lucas the Lucario, Albus the Noivern, Eon the Umbreon, Doug the Arcanine, Heracles the Goodra, Char the Charizard? Declan: Pikachu, Charmeleon, Bulbasaur, Squirtle Steve: Oshawott, Charizard, Blue the Donphan, Croviknight, Aegislash and Kommo-o Peter: Spinarak, Butterfree, Yanma, Pichu Gash: Demogorgon, Ape-Ball, Kirby, MissingNo., Caelian, Kuriboh Ash: Pikachu, Charizard, Pidgeot (Shiny), Ivysaur, Squirtle, Gengar. Later assisted by Mewtwo. Anne Droid: has friend Pikachu Z or Robochu Dawn: Piplup, Roselia Dusk: Turtwig, Aipom Emerald: Beedrill, Bulbasaur Will: Xatu, Mega Slowbro, Cresselia (Shiny) Satoshin Secondary characters * Jo (female): Toxtricity (low key), Hippowdon (female). From Yorkid Region ** ShokValu * Scott Bombilla: Adventures in Kanto. Ivysaur, Octillery, Electabuzz, Farfetch'd ** Silence Must Fall * Zachary Willsone: Zach's Kanto Journey. Ivysaur, Tauros (Shiny), Primeape, Poliwhirl ** Estew * Wyatt: Munna, Carracosta, Meowth, Gliscor ** Dioga * Professor Burnet: Mirage Master ** Dioga * Antoshi: A Blond Ray of Sunshine. Fireball the Typhlosion ** Antoshi * Terra: Terra's Hoenn Quest. Pikachu, Bayleef, Staraptor, Nidoking. ** Dragonboy546 * Cham: Super Smash Bros: Battle! Sceptile ** ChamAmazing * Pug Charleston, Mopthro Journeys. Pad the Paddlepug ** Doctor Pug * Jonathan Hughes, Sinnoh Reborn. Chimchar, Sneasel, Munna, Shinx ** GreaseWaffle * Kalib Hikari, 50 Cent/PokeSelects. Random Pokemon, maybe fanon. Pikachu Z? ** H20Guy * Poison Dreagzy, Hoenn Pokemon Contest Adventures. Cradily, Metagross ** Poisonshot * Lady Mipha; user page team. Alola Raticate, Ledian, Incineroar, Magneton, Growlithe, Pelipper ** has series Lightning, Ocean, and Dark. No real contenders. Eclipsa Darkiend? (Gengar) Rough Draft PLOT Summary 2.1 The parts in bold have been completed. The italized parts are parts that will need to be updated. * Ian battles Will at Tree of Dreams. Will harnesses Door of Light and alters reality.   * Peter wakes up with his Spinarak-Senses telling him something is wrong. All life is devoid of morals, emotion and knowledge with Will the strongest overlord trainer. Will battles Scott Bombilla and wins. Peter discovers Anne Droid, who explains the situation of the broken multiverse and offers to help, for a fee.   * Spinarak-Man and Declan find Plathos', guarded by Violet. She and Eevee obediently obey Will's orders to defend the Pokemon. Plathos is freed and Violet is rushed with emotion.   * Steve wakes up with a surge of emotion, seeing him, Ian and Dakota hanging from chains. They are guarded by three trainers wearing masks; one with Odyssean Aegislash, Odyssean Dewgong and Low Key Toxitricity. He gets bore since they don't talk to him, and makes up random facts about them.   * The surge of emotion make people excited for Will's battle with Terra, Will winning. Ash comes out of the crowd and challenges him. Will freaks out as no one should have the desire to do so. He flees while everyone is disappointed. Declan accepts Ash's battle in Will's place.   * Ash, Declan and Terra meet up, their Pikachu getting along. Will enforces a curfew and adds security to a facility. The trio decide to check it out, as Terra distracts the guards.   * Ash and Declan make it to Ethocrates cage, which is guarded by Gash. Gash and Demogorgon battle until Ethocrates is freed. Surges of morality overwhelm Gash as Demogorgon turns on him for it, forcing him to fight with Ash and Declan.   * Steve shouts at Ian to wake up, him doing so. Will arrives to check the situation, horrified that Ian is awake. Ian and Steve egg him on, as Will orders the guards to attack if the third one wakes up. He leaves to check on the third facility. Steve asks what the plan was, Ian stating it is to wait for Dakota to wake up.   * Dawn and Dusk get a rapid surge of morality, Dusk panicking at the world around them. Dawn tries to keep him calm as Will begins a crack down of the area. They are found by Wyatt who explains the situation, then points them in the right direction. He then provides a distraction as Will comes, showing off a Z-Crystal?   * Dawn and Dusk find Emerald, who decided to rebel against Will by sneaking in. They are met by Zachary Wilsone/Eclipsa Darkiend, who guards Logostotle and attacks. The three hold them off until they can free Logostotle. It being freed gave Zach/Eclispa the knowledge of the fact that he/she is in the wrong.   * Dakota wakes, Ian and Steve ready for it. The guards initiate an attack, as the Mask Guard with Toxtricity attacks the other two. She removes her mask, saying her name is Jo, and Steve guessed right she was a double agent. She frees them as they ask why. She states they that with all the Pokemon freed, she sees that Will is in the wrong. She states she'll buy them some time.    * Dakota leads Ian and Steve through the castle to their Pokemon, him sensing their aura. He uses his aura powers to divert guards as well as they obtain their Pokemon. They choose Pokemon to fight back, making their way through the castle.    * Will finds them and attacks. Ian's Claydol, Dakota's Eon and Steve's Aegislash fight Will's Xatu, Mega Slowbro and Cresselia. Despite their power being increased by Satoshin's power, Will is defeated.   * Satoshin decides that in order to create the world where Will is the strongest, he must destroy everything else. It begins to destroy everything when Steve's Oshawott damages one of its crystals. The world is distorted to become only a large stairwell leading up to Satoshin. All the prominent trainers are at the bottom of the stairs. Satoshin states that one of them can challenge it.   * It becomes a race to the top, battling through dozens of fanon Pokemon and other Pokémon. Professor Burnet arrives, her and Mirage Master bringing in Antoshi and Cham. Everyone begins struggling, as Ash calls on Mewtwo to help. Gash's Kirby Inhales Spinarak-Man's Ledyba to take on a "Ladybug" transformation. Anne Droid and Spinarak-Man are possessed, Mirage Master helping to separate them from Freenie and Venom (Nihilego).   * The site founders trainers arrive and team up, including Scott, Zach, Jonathan Hughes, Kalib Hikari and Pug Charleston.   * Ian is the one to make it to the top of the stairs, the battle being Sandslash vs. Satoshin. Satoshin is fast and powerful, and its Compoundeyes ability allows it to track Sandslash despite its Sand Veil ability. Despite going all out and cracking pieces of Satoshin's shell off, Ian and Sandslash lose. Satoshin decides to end the bout and forms a giant meteor overhead. * Everyone begins to freak out from the meteor, with ??? coordinating everyone to fight back. They all coordinate an attack and all attack together, though it doesn't stop the meteor. Even Will comes in to help. Mewtwo arrives and fires Psystrike, managing to destroy the meteor. Mewtwo asks Satoshin if it wanted a battle, Satoshin stated that was no longer necessary. * Satoshin acknowledges the trainers' strength, them saying they want the worlds back the way they were. Satoshin looks to Will, who agrees with it. They all agree to keep the memory of the incident. * EPILOGUE: Anne Droid begins plotting her scheme to get her money's worth from the incident, where Gash attempts to catch her. She freaks out and flees afterwards. Trivia This is trivia for anything that is included, including references, thought patterns, etc. You can place them here as you think about them. *Primal **Emerald’s team: ***Beedrill ****Moves: Twineedle, fury attack, rage, and agility. ****Personality: Much like Emerald’s, and so works in unison with Emerald. Expresses itself through its wings and antennas. ***Bulbasaur ****Moves: Seed bomb, vine whip, leech seed, and powder. ****Techniques: Often uses leech seed and poison powder together to wear down Pokémon it otherwise can’t handle. ****Personality: Grumpy and uptight, tries to act cold and edgy especially towards humans, however likes to take care of Pokémon that are younger or injured. Dislikes battling and regularly disobeys Emerald, however Bulbasaur will battle if necessary or if provoked. DragonTamer51 **Ash’s Team ***Pikachu: Ability-Static, Moves: Thunderbolt, Iron Tail, Volt tackle, Surf ***Pidgeot: Ability-Keen Eye, Moves: Brave bird, Mirror Move, Steel wing, Extremespeed ***Charizard: Ability-Blaze, Moves: Fire Punch, Flamethrower, Dragon Pulse, Wing Attack ***Ivysaur: Ability-Overgrow, Moves: Petal Dance, Sludge, Growth, Seed Bomb ***Squirtle: Ability-Torrent, Moves: Water Pulse, Aqua Tail, Skull Bash, Bite ***Gengar: Ability: Levitate, Moves: Hex, Toxic, Venoshock, Hypnosis *Off-the-grounder **Anne Droid ***Ability: Beast Boost ***Moves: Me First, Copycat, Mimic, Mirror Move ****Personality: She is a sleazebag who sells heroism for money. She plays tricks on extradimensional billionaires. She has acute knowledge of how weird her Ultra World is. **Note: There is no trainer representation from Pokémon Lost and Found due to there not being any revealed, and to give the same feel as Pokémon Sky, where the Pokémon are the main characters. Anne Droid is designed with inspiration from Ramsey Murdock from Epithet Erased. Most Pokémon Sky characters are designed that way. **Satoshin: Megahorn, Power Gem, Psyshock, and Fell Stinger. Its ability is Compoundeyes. IF ANYONE KNOWS OF SOME GOOD FANON POKEMON TO INCLUDE, PUT LINKS TO THEIR PAGE ON HERE. Any Pokémon from L&F is fine, but I suggest: *Sphinseedae *Robochu *Satoshin *Pikachu Z *Overclock *Ladylichen/Queenlichen Pokemon Life and Death suggestions (Alanomaly) * Odyssean Honedge & family * Aggorillorate (to battle Ape-Ball) * Haulture & Lammergeist * Spaurus * Grammoth * Narwilt * Odyssean Seel & Dewgong * Plathos (emotion, replace Mesprit) * Ethocrates (ethics, replace Azelf) * Logostotle (logic, replace Uxie) Pokemon Twilight suggestions (Silence Must Fall, inactive) * Ghopawing Questions If there are any big questions or concerns, you can put them on this page or take this link to the fandom discord page directly to our conversation of the crossover.